Noise Ordinance
by liquid-thought
Summary: Libraries were meant to be a place of quiet contemplation and studying, but when he and Kevin were alone, that was the last thing the library in the bunker was.


After dying more times than he'd like to be able to remember, spending hundreds of years in Hell (that time discrepancy was a real pain in the ass) and having Lucifer inside him (shut up, Dean, that's _not_ a sex joke), Sam Winchester could finally say he found something that made him feel a little insane.

Only thirty years old and he was still a dirty, perverted old man. Why? Well, for starters his boyfriend was more than a decade younger than him. Sweet little eighteen (or was it nineteen now?) year old had him fucked from the start. The actual fucking didn't happen until after that year long sabbatical in which Sam had inadvertently abandoned the prophet. One of the first visits he paid to the houseboat on his own where he had to drag Kevin into the shower, then drag him back out. It wasn't even sexual. Kevin being naked was more circumstantial, poor kid was a day away from some kind of nasty infection.

He hadn't really anticipated his own reaction to seeing the clean, smooth flesh. Of course then there was the conversation they shared that took more than six hours out of his day and ended up with Dean bursting into the small metal room with his gun drawn. His brother had flipped out, asking what the hell he was doing just up and disappearing like that. Sam hadn't even felt the time pass, but when he looked out, the sun had gone down. At the time it wasn't exactly a secret that Kevin had a crush on him, but Sam thought he would be above it.

Oh, he was above it all right. He was also under it, behind it and on one really frisky day, making it scream out an open window.

But this? No, this made him feel like his face should be online with a warning to keep him away from your sons and daughters. He wasn't even sure where the enjoyment came from, really. Anyone who listened to even five minutes of his life with his dad would know he had daddy issues, but what about Kevin? Sam hadn't bothered asking, feeling it better not to dig too deep and just enjoy what he had.

They were in the library, Dean out on a case with Garth while Sam and Kevin tried to figure out the next trial. Kevin was on his knees, entirely nude, kneeling on the floor in front of him. The young prophet could say whatever he wanted when they weren't in their roles, but Sam knew the truth. Kevin was a size queen and a daddy's boy.

One of Sam's hands cupped the side of Kevin's face, the young man's lips wrapped around him and stretched to the brink. Keeping a good supply of chapstick had become essential of late. Both of his hands were gripping Sam's shaft where it was pulled free of his undone slacks, fingers interlocking as he worked. Dark brown eyes looked up to him, too many emotions filtering through for Sam to decipher right now. Besides, this wasn't about midnight confessions of love. It was about something else entirely.

Sam drew his hand back and put it in front of Kevin's face, snapping his fingers once to catch his attention. The prophet drew back, sucking hard as he did. A low groan shook Sam's broad chest, a sneering smile pulling his lips. He often wondered if he looked even half as crazed as he felt in these moments. "C'mere, baby."

Kevin smiled, lips red and irritated. He climbed into Sam's lap, small body fitting perfectly in the space between the arm rests. Sam's arms wrapped around the boy in his lap, pulling him flush to his still-clothed chest. The dress shirt wasn't necessary, but Sam enjoyed the way Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off him when he wore one. Kevin's fingers toyed with the light blue cotton at the collar, flicking it between his fingers as he moved in for a slow kiss. Their kisses were always raw, nothing held back by either of them. Kevin's mouth was desperate against him, like he was willing this not to disappear and get pulled out from under him like everything else. The hunter's own mouth moved more slowly, experience and patience tempering the frantic ball of energy barely contained in his embrace.

He slipped an arm down Kevin's back, running down to his ass where the end of a plug was sitting neatly tucked in his crack. His fingers latched onto the end of it, turning and twisting it in teasing movements. Kevin whined against his mouth, panting as he broke the kiss.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Sam smirked and moved the plug again, loving the way Kevin's breath caught and his hips swayed with the movements. "Daddy, please."

Sam gently eased the plug out, nibbling the younger man's jaw as he did. "You want me to fuck you, baby boy?"

"Please." His large fingers swirled around the swollen hole, muscles clenching greedily when one slipped inside.

"You're so wet, sweetheart."

"So you can fuck me, Daddy." Sam ground his jaw and pulled back out.

He snatched the lube from the table next to them, flipping the cap open before an idea struck him. "You want me inside you, baby?" Kevin nodded. "Want me to bend you over this table?" A sly smile formed on the prophet's lips and he nodded again. "Tell me how bad. Tell me why you want this."

Kevin pressed himself closer, wriggling until their hips were positioned so he could rub himself against the hunter, aware of how much Sam loved it. His lips brushed the other man's ear, voice barely above a whisper. "You're my Daddy, it's what you do. I'm your baby boy, yours to fuck and use and take care of." Sam dug his heels into the floor, trying to ground himself against Kevin's words. He was young and he could be shy and sheepish all he wanted, Sam knew better, though. In the bedroom, he was wild, like he was trying to make up for lost time from when he was abducted by Crowley. There was a slight whine in his tone, Sam would never call it innocent sounding, but it was just the right side of petulant to make the room feel ten times warmer than it really was. A slick tongue swirled around the shell of his ear. "Please, Daddy, don't tease me. I sucked your cock, just like you asked and I wore the plug all day, even when Dean was here. I always do what you want, Daddy, please fuck me."

That was just _it_. Sam threw Kevin onto the floor, standing up and tearing his shirt off. Buttons flew everywhere, skittering on the hardwood. Kevin jumped right back up and bent over the table, tilting his hips back to tempt Sam into taking him. Sometimes Sam thought that if Lucifer had really wanted him, he should have disguised himself as Kevin. He pushed his pants down and kicked them off to the side, belt clattering loudly the quiet of the bunker. The lube sat on the table, leaking a few drops on the wood from where he'd dropped it in his haste. He picked it back up and squirted a healthy amount in his palm, barely giving it a chance to warm up before he slicked himself.

His eyes were stuck as he pushed into the waiting hole, inch after inch of him sinking in until he was swallowed to the root. Sam leaned forward, covering Kevin with his body as he rested his forehead against Kevin's shoulders, allowing him a moment of adjustment. "Do you even know what you do to me?" He'd lost count of how many times he asked, never really looking for an answer but still needing to ask just the same.

Soon enough Kevin was pushing his hips back, demanding that Sam move. He could never refuse the young man beneath him, grinding his hips in a slow circle that made the prophet squirm and clench around him. Golden skin unblemished and irresistibly smooth sat beneath his mouth, his teeth pulling at it and tasting it as sweat began to bead up. When he pulled out it was a close call to move his head out of the way before Kevin's connected with it as he thrashed. Boy was so sensitive, it made everything that much more intense. The first time Sam had touched him he hadn't stopped moaning and whining, pretty little mouth moving so beautifully around the noises.

At first he was always slow, always gentle. Even if Kevin sometimes forgot just how strong Sam was, the man himself never did and he would never risk hurting Kevin. It had taken so much to bring them here, naked and open for each other, no barriers or blocks. Sam still hadn't forgiven himself for abandoning Kevin and if he hurt him again... "Daddy?"

Sam ground his jaw, two little syllables enough to pull him out of his head and remind him of what he was doing, who he was in. He smiled and kissed Kevin's ear, hips forming a slow, fluid rhythm to start. "Don't worry, sweetheart, Daddy's right here."

His hands slid up Kevin's back, his ribs not quite so visible since they moved him and began feeding him. It was so simple to lean a little more forward, place firm fingers on Kevin's jaw to turn his head and slot their mouths together. Everything with Kevin was easy in these moments, moving him where he needed him, telling him what to do. It was intoxicating, how small he was, even if really shouldn't have been. Sometimes he thought about how funny it must look from above, the only evidence that he wasn't humping the table being a small pair of hands and feet sprawled out at his sides.

He drove his hips in sharply, Kevin's breath turning choked, body slumping like a puppet whose strings were cut. Sam put his mouth on the hinge of the young man's jaw, kissing tenderly as he snapped forward again, table jostling under them. Kevin's nails dug into the wood, his mouth open and slick from their kiss as he panted and groaned. Sam's voice was an amused murmur, smugness dripping from his lips. "Found your sweet spot."

Kevin whimpered and pushed back into him again, tilting his hips as much as he could. Sam slowed down again, grinning at the pathetic little noises of protest the young man beneath him let loose. "Daddy, please." Dark brown eyes were looking back him in desperation, begging more than his pleasure-slurred words ever could.

Sam's hands tightened on Kevin's sides, that little fucking look, the pleading and the shamelessness of it. Kevin never gave it to anyone else, Sam had spent enough time around him to know. There were no demons or angels that could pull that look and tone out of Kevin, it was all for him. His chest pressed into the prophet's back and his hands moved to grip his slender forearms. It was a fight to keep his breathing under control, to keep any of himself under control and not just dive headfirst into the urge to let go completely.

Kevin made another little noise, little fucking pathetic hitch of his breath as he wriggled and clenched to make the hunter move. Sam's fingers tightened and he took a deep breath in through his nose before speaking. "I don't think you know how close I come to losing it with you." He was drawing out slowly, slick heat clinging to him and trying to keep him inside. "You beg like a whore, y'know." Kevin moaned, throaty and loud enough that if anyone else were there they'd know exactly what was happening. "You just keep fucking pushing, too, don't you care that I can hurt you without even meaning to?" The grip he had on Kevin's arms was turning the tan skin white around his fingers, tender flesh crushed and likely to bruise later.

"You won't hurt me." Sam almost wanted to laugh. If only that were true...

His forehead pressed into one of the Kevin's shoulder blades, his pace increasing with every thrust. It was almost too easy to let the pleasure get to him, to let Kevin's words get to him. Heat was building under his skin, sliding in and spreading faster than any fever he'd ever had. Moans and praise fell out of his mouth of their own accord, Kevin's name frequently pushed into the slick surface of his own skin. The normally quiet library was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the low bass of Sam's voice, softer noises slipping into rougher grunts and growls the longer he went. Kevin's sounds were softer, almost lost behind the presence of the man inside him.

Sam's mouth moved to Kevin's neck, teeth and lips latching on to mark the otherwise clean skin. He could tell Kevin was getting close, his muscles twitching and shaky moans turning into actual screams. He pulled out and flipped the boy over, pushing back in the moment he could see Kevin's face. Skinny legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked together to keep him close. His body fell back over Kevin's, hands slipping into his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

Only a handful of thrusts were needed before Kevin came with a broken shout, cock pulsing and painting their stomachs white. His back arched and his hands dug into Sam's hair and neck, nails biting into the hunter's skin while his fingers pulled on his hair roughly enough to yank the older man's head back. Sam kept going, gripping the table with white knuckles. His mouth went to Kevin's ear, any and all filters removed that normally kept him from saying every thought that crossed his mind.

"You're mine, Kevin, you fucking hear me? Mine." Words were growled out, sounds of wood scraping wood filling the space around them as he got more forceful. "No one is going to take you, no angels, no fucking demons, I'll kill every last one of them. You are mine." Sam thrust back into Kevin's body so roughly the prophet's head thudded back against the table, which had moved six inches across the floor.

His rhythm was gone, desperation and pleasure driving him as he snapped his hips forward a final time and came with a drawn out groan and a soft sigh of Kevin's name. For a moment all he did was stand there, Kevin's small body still wrapped around him, fingers massaging his scalp. He kept his eyes closed and thought about what he'd said, how fucking terrifying it had to have been, especially with how rough he got near the end.

Apologies were ready on the tip of his tongue, but Kevin spoke before he could open his mouth. "You're mine, too, then."

Sam let out his held breath and kissed Kevin's collarbone, slipping arms under him to pick him up and carry him to the shower.


End file.
